


I Remember When

by Edens_Snake



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edens_Snake/pseuds/Edens_Snake
Summary: Their roles have caught up with them and they weren't as lucky this time.





	I Remember When

Crowley sat in his Bentley, which was currently parked at the edge of a cliff. He slowly pulled off his glasses and set them on the empty seat next to him. It had all happened so fast, like a dream. 

The two were meeting at their usual bench again, having planned on having a picnic nearby after a hour or two. The sun was shining gently and it was partly cloudy, really just wisps of clouds in the sky. Crowley had already arrived, nonchalantly taking up a whole half of the bench. Aziraphale joined him a short while after, sitting straight and proper like he always did, however a genuine smile graced his face. 

"So glad you could make it, old boy. Lovely day today!" 

"For a Tuesday, I suppose..." 

"I can't wait to see what you've brought, you know I love fancy food." 

"Of course I do, An-" He was suddenly cut off by a loud crack and the two were suddenly in the sky, hovering with their wings out. The two quickly embraced each other, Crowleys fangs becoming more prominent. 

"Crowley, what's going on?!" 

"Do you think I have a clue, angel?!" 

The wind suddenly picked up and the two were faced with two angels, both looking serious. Crowley was then roughly tugged away from Aziraphale, being wrapped in chains and held in place. 

"Aziraphale. You've been charged with treason of the highest order. You cannot be allowed to live." The two angels then proceeded to cut off Aziras wings before stabbing him in the stomach, the former angel making a soft poof sound as he fell into the clouds beneath him.   
"As for the Demon Crowley," the angels turned to him as they spoke. 

"You shall be banished to Earth. You shall never hear from Aziraphale again. Thus we believe this is enough punishment. Say your goodbyes before you go." Then the two angels left, the chains dissolving after a while.   
Crowley raced over to Aziraphale. He knew even his demonic miracles couldnt save Aziraphale, since it was a holy blade with hellfire on it, so he sat there and held the angel gently and close. 

"Crowley......C-C-Crow........l-l-ley....." He softly croaked out, the demon placing his ear near the others mouth.   
"I can hear you. What is it....?"

"I............I l-l-lo.......o-ove..." His hand gently caressed Crowleys cheek, which was now shedding blood tears. It then fell to his side, his body limp and lifeless, Crowley feeling the soul gone. He cried his blood tears as he held the body close. It soon dissolved, as there was no soul to keep it corporeal anymore. Suddenly Crowley was back on Earth, sitting in his flat, on his throne. He looked up at the ceiling, his anger flaring. 

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WATCH?! How could you let me grow so attached......." He muttered the last part, hugging his throne and looking at the floor.

For a while, he tried living life as he always had, but every visit to the book shop reminded him of Aziraphale. The smell of the books, the bells on the door, the tea cups still sitting on the drying rack, and the couch they had talked so often on, especially when they were drunk. 

Crowley ran his hands along the shelves, remembering Aziraphale's most favorites, which he would hide in random places in an effort to keep them safe, and how he always cleaned meticulously. 

After about a week of this, Crowleys houseplants had withered, despite him angrily yelling at them twice as much, his answering machine going flooy and he was feeling more depressed with each day that passed. 

"I guess there's only one thing to do."

He then pulled himself up and went to his safe, quickly unlocking it and carefully pulling out a pink and green thermos, placing it in a drink holder before heading to his Bentley. It started right up and soon the demon was heading out of London. The hum of the engine calmed him a little as he traveled through the country side until he finally found the perfect cliff. It overlooked a remote valley, not anyone on the bottom to see. 

He parked the car and just sat there for a while, his radio playing softly. He remembered the day he found the book shop destroyed, believing his best friend to be discorporated, at the very least. The drunken stupor he pulled himself into to feel better. And to be fair, he had tried getting wasted again, hoping Aziraphale would once again appear as before, even though he knew that the other was gone. He had spent the rest of that night sobbing in his nest of blankets, refusing to sober up until the next day. 

He had tried to keep going. He really had. He knew Aziraphale would want him to. But......he just couldn't do it. Too many reminders of what they had, what they shared, where they went, what they DID. 

🎵"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia.... And forget about the stupid little things..."🎵

Crowley was thrust out his thoughts at this song, agreeing with it completely. Sure, it wasn't Queen, but nothing Queen would sing could match what Crowley was feeling right now.

🎵"Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you....And the memories I never can escape."🎵

Tears of blood ran down the demons face as he took the canteen and walked to the edge of the cliff. He removed the top and stared at the innocent looking water sloshing around inside. 

"To the w-w-w-world....." He said as he downed its contents. He then spread his wings and flung himself off the cliff, the memories of his fall making a scream rip out of his throat.

🎵"If today I woke up with you right beside me.....Like all of this was just some twisted dream......I'd hold you closer than I ever did before.......And you'd never slip away..."🎵

The holy water acted quickly. The host caught fire as the demon melted away, the body making a loud thud and cringing crack as it hit the bottom. It would have been both an amazing and terrifying sight, had there been anyone around to see it. 

The Bentley's engine died and the lights faded outas the radio slowly went silent. 

🎵"Cause I'm really not fine at all...."🎵


End file.
